3rror
It was a dark gloomy night and I was bored and homealone, so I decided to hop on roblox and play with my friends. It was a Saturday night, so I could stay up really late, so I Skyped with my friend, Kyle, while playing Roblox. We were playing a game called Murder Mystery 2 where there is a murderer, sheriff, and innocents. The sheriff has to shoot the murderer before he kills everyone. I was a sheriff and a player named '3rror' was the murderer. I shot the murderer and the innocent wins. We spawned back in the lobby and 3rror said 'You shouldn't have done that'. I told Kyle about 3rror but Kyle said, 'There's nobody named 3rror in the game,' That was when I looked in the top right corner where the players' names are. Nobody named '3rror'. I asked 3rror why I couldn't see his name there and as soon as I hit the enter button, the power went out. It was a blackout that occured only in my house and not my neighbors. Since it was dark out, there was no light. I tried to use my phone's flashlight, but my phone died as well. I could have sworn my phone was at seventy percent. I found some candles in he kitchen drawers and lit them. I went back in my room and I heard someone knock on the door. I went downstairs and looked through the peephole. Nobody. I assumed it was some neighborhood kids pranking people at night, so I walked back to the stairs and another knock, but louder. I looked through the peephole again and saw nobody. I was staring at the door as I walked towards the stairs and another knock. The knocks were like bangs this time. I swung open the door and saw a tall, skinny, horrifying man with a bloody face that looks like has been put on a grill. Just as that happened, the power went back. I screamed and shut the door, locked it, and bolted back upstairs in my room. I grabbed my phone and turned it on. It had power, which was strange because it didn't just a minute ago. I dialed my mom and asked when she was getting home. She was working overtime and I stayed home. She said she'd be home in about half an hour so I replied with a 'hurry' and she hung up. I turned on my computer and texted Kyle that my power went out. We played Roblox for about four hours until I realized my mom isn't home yet. I called my mom again and got a voicemail in return. I thought she was just sleeping in a nearby hotel because she does that sometimes. It was getting late, around four in the morning, so I decided to catch up on some Z's. I woke up at nine in the morning to the sound of my front door being banged on. I looked through the peep hole and saw two police men. I opened the door and they asked if I was Jeremy. I replied with a yes and they told me about an incident that happened last night. My heart dropped as I heard the words 'Your mother is gone' come from the officer. They told me that the word 'Error' was cut all over her body as she bled to death. The two officers thanked me for my time and left. I ran up the stairs, turned on my computer, and told Kyle about it. My dad called me to tell me that he was sorry for letting her die. I told him it wasn't his fault and he had to go. I looked through my mom's drawer for memories to cheer me up and I found a framed picture. The picture was an image of the 3rror player that I met the other day. It freaked me out because my mom doesn't know what Roblox is. Let alone about 3rror I felt something behind me and I turned around. It was a dark, tall, figure that has blood smeared all over it. It grew immensely large and let out an ear deafening pig-alien hybrid screech and blew out the windows. This is the first creepypasta I wrote so sorry if it's absolute garbage and cow corpse :P Category: Category:Example Category:Bad Example